In A Different World
by MythicalSlayer4
Summary: Izuku is told he will never become a hero by his idol All Might. He is going to prove him wrong until incident happens which changes every perspective he ever had on the world. Villian!Izuku Blind!Izuku. Rated T for violence and abuse (ok I re-did chapter 2! So if you read the old one it is very different)
1. Chapter 1 - Prove Them Wrong

(A.N) so this is my first ever fan fiction, so I hope I am doing this correctly, and I hope you enjoy reading! Just a quick btw, Izuku is 12 in the first few chapters, even though he is older in canon, this is to make the story go smoother

**Midoriya's POV**

As I walked down the maze of streets, Kacchan's words rang throughout my head-

"You should just take a swan dive off a building and hope you get a quirk in your next life"

I lowered my head as I walked, thinking _What if Kacchan is right? _As I made my way through the streets, I decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. I wasn't looking where I was going, so I ran into this... blob? I looked up, and the thing looked at me and grabbed me, _it _was a villain. I tried to run, I tried to escape but I couldn't do anything about it.

But then, I saw something, no _someone_ jump into the alleyway and pull me from the blob's grasp.

It was All might

My eyes lit up and hope rushed through my blood as All Might called, "I am here!"

I was freed and lied on the ground and the blob was put into a container, so I jumped up, "All Might! Wait!" I called out.

All Might turned to me, "Yes young one?"

I took in a deep breath and mustered all of my courage, "Can I become a hero without a quirk?" I said, smiling and filled with hope.

All Might's expression changed, he was no longer smiling, but had a somber expression, "no," he replied, but realizing how he said it continued, "but you could be a police officer or a fireman!"

I didn't realize at first, but I had a tear rolling down my cheek and a look of disappointment and hate on my face.

He was trying to stop me from feeling bad I could tell. The looks went away and I wiped my eyes. I just nodded then mumbled, "thanks for saving me," and walked out of the alley, a million thoughts rushing through my mind at once

_A police officer, a firefighter? They are useless in this world! That's what heroes are for!_

I arrived at my home and before entering I put my best fake smile on and entered, only to me greeted by my mom, "how was your day honey?" She said with a smile.

"Fine," I responded, hugging my mom, never able to make eye contact with her, I released her embrace. I walked down the hall, and into my All Might filled room. I sat my backpack down and looked around. I had All Might action figures, an All Might bed set, posters, and everything in between. I grabbed a daily large box and picked up an action figure and tossed it in, my mom told me to get rid of anything I didn't want and put it in boxes.

Soon every All Might thing I owned was in the large box, covered my an inside out All Might bed cover. I taped the box shut and put it in the back of my half-empty closet.

I walked out of my room and into the hall closet to get some white bed sheets and a large gray blanket to put on my bed, once that was done I put some miscellaneous objects in my shelves from my desk like notebooks, books, and whatnot. Soon my room didn't look as bland and I sat on my bed looking around smiling. I _would _prove him wrong.

(A.N) Most of my chapters will most likely be longer than this, so tell me if you like this so far!


	2. Chapter 2 - Explosions

(A.N) So sorry about the last chapter 2, I realized it messed up the plot line, so this chapter I will somewhat follow canon, Izuku is 14 and entering UA soon.I hope you enjoy

**Midoriya's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the beeping of my alarm clock, tired from completely changing my room. I stood drowsily, eyes still half closed, remembering I had school today. My last day of middle school to be exact.

I sat there for a second more, only to get up right after and shuffle over to my closet.

I took out my clothes, got dressed, and walked into my kitchen.

Mom was at the stove, cooking happily as she turned to me with a warming smile. I couldn't help but allow a smile to crawl onto my face in return.

I sat at the table and was presented with back, eggs, and jelly covered toast. I ate it, wiped the crumbs off my face, hugged my mom good bye, and walked out the door.

By the time I got to school, the sun was completely risen and the bell was minutes away from ringing. I walked into the classroom door and took my seat.

Kacchan came in after me and walked over to my seat with a stupid smirk on his face. I _did not_ feel like dealing with him today. _I just want him gone. Erased. _I thought to myself, only to be startled by my own thoughts, shaking my head, _no hero should think like that._

Kacchan had a confused look on his face, "late reaction," he smirked, and I raised one eyebrow. _Did he think I was scared of him? It's my own thoughts._ I looked up at him, straight faced, and he looked me cold in the eyes, probably about to punch me.

The bell rings

Soon enough, the day was over, and I couldn't remember half of what happened.

I out of the building and was knocked over by Kacchan. I fell and hit my jaw on a rock, feeling the warm blood stream down my skin.

_This time I wasn't scared_

I stand up. My head still down I looked at the rock that hit my jaw. A light green aura surrounded the rock as it slowly lifted up from the ground. I snapped my head towards Kacchan and watched as the rock hit him in side of the head, making a red mark.

_Did I cause this? _

Kacchan looked at me, eyes wide in surprise for a second, only to flash to a deadly glare, small explosions popping in his palms. "Deku. You _liar._"

_What did I just get myself into?_

The other school kids began to back away from us, some running for help.

_What did I get myself into?_

A sinister smile creeped across Kacchan's face as he shot an explosion my way, and not just any explosion, one the size of me.

I couldn't dodge, I couldn't do anything but stand there and let it hit me.

**Bakugo's POV**

Once the rock hit my head, one million thins rushed through me head.

_He is such a liar. He is so **dead.**_

I could feel little explosions begin to form on my palms.

I could hear people running from behind me, but they were the least of my worries. My whole focus was on that _stupid _Deku.

I couldn't help but say, "Deku. You _Liar_." I wanted to yell it. I wanted to scream it. But all I could do is say it, but I managed a growl in my voice.

Fear crossed onto his face and I could _feel_ him trembling.

I fired an explosion and everything went white, then soon after black.

**_Hospital_**

I woke up, my hands clenching the hospital blankets. I looked around, seeing I was in a hospital room, with my mom and Inko sleeping in waiting chairs, and Deku I'm a bed across the room from me.

My mom woke up, seeing me and waking Inko up as well with a tap on the shoulder.

My mom glared at me, I could tell she was angry, but she didn't want to wake the other boy.

Inko had a look of worry on her face, and tears welding in her eyes.

**Midoriya's POV**

I woke up, head pounding.

_What happened? _

I opened my eyes to look around but was greeted by darkness. "Why is it so dark?" I questioned.

I could feel people staring at me, "The lights are on," an annoyed voice called, obviously Kacchan's.

The door opened, and I could hear heavy footsteps walking on the tile. A doctor maybe?

"I have Midoriya's results here, good news and bad, which do you want to hear first?"

(A.N) ok so the next chapter will be out soon! Sorry this took so long and just keep in mind this is my first fan fic so it won't be perfect. Please give me feed back and tips! And this is going to be kind of slow and I will try to make future chapters longer. And just a btw, some chapters will come out within a few days and others will take longer, depending on how motivated I am, I'll try to post often though


	3. Chapter 3 - Right?

_(A.N) So I was asked if there would be any romance. No, I don't think I will put any romance in this story BUT in my next one I will (prob tododeku) then next, this story won't be very long, probably 2 or so more chapters. Hope you enjoy! :)_

**3rd Person Omnisent POV**

"Let's hear the bad news first," Inko blankly stated, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Well... Izuku here is.. how do I put this?... He is permanently blind. I the most his vision will improve is maybe being able to see shadows and negitive space, but that's it." The doctor stated, attempting his best reassuring voice.

Midoryia eyes went wide in shock. _Blind?_ He thought to himself.

Bakugou's heart dropped. _He _had caused that Deku to go _blind? _

"O-oh! And the good news! So this uh.. experience... has triggered a quirk in Izuku. It isn't quite what I thought it would be, since it isn't exactly defensive, but he is able to see the an aura on people, the color represents emotion. He can change how people feel, controlling the way they act. He can somewhat use this to attack, since thsi is the hero age, by making people feel a certain way to give him full power. He will need to get physically stronger, but once he does this he could make an amazing hero!"

"_What?"_ Bakugou said, anger and regret filling his voice.

**Bakugou's POV**

_So that rock wasn't him? _I thought to myself, feeling my body shake, _I just made an **innocent **person **blind**? _I could feel a tear make its way down my cheek, I could feel myself shaking, I could feel everyone in the room staring at me.

"I made an innocent person blind." I whispered in a shaky voice.

"It's not your fault," the sweet, calming voice of Inko came through my ears.

"YES IT IS!" I yelled, barley noticing Deku jump in suprise, "I am the one who hit in with an explosion, I am the one!" I yelled once more.

I could feel looks being given to me. My mom just stared at me in shock. _How could I have done this?_

**Midoryia's POV**

I lied there, shocked.

_I have a quirk?_

I couldn't think of anything else but this. I could finally _do _something!

Then it all just hit me. My smile earased from my face, I could feel anger boiling inside of my blood.

_Kacchan did this to me, and for no reason..._

I turned my beard towards Kacchan, realizing I am to weak to move. I could feel him staring at me, but I didn't care. I hated him. I hated this.

_So now I am blind with a quirk you need to have vision for? I guess I am **useless** huh?_

I looked where my mom's voice came from. I stared there. I slowly began to see a blue ring, in the shape of a person.

_Is this what he meant?_

_(A.N) Red: Anger Orange: Fear Yellow: Happiness Green: Irritaion Blue: Sadness Purple: Mixed Pink: Love These are what the colors of the auras represent _

One Month Later

I now am able to see the aura of people clearly. I can somewhat see shadows, the difference of light and begotten space, but it is very faint. I sometimes struggle to keep up with others, and I can't change others emotions quite yet, but I am still going to try to get into UA!

Even if I can feel darkness within me, I am still going to try to get into UA.

I have been training myself to be stronger, so I have a better chance of getting into UA. I have faint outlines of abs and stronger muscles. I haven't talked to Kacc- Bakugou in a month. Since _that_ day to be exact.

Even if I hate Bakugou. Even if I hate All Might. Even if I hate anyone who looks at me with a purple aura. I can still become a hero, _right?_

(A.N) ugh thsi chapter is also short, I'm just not good at writing really long chapters hehe. If thsi fic continues like this, I appologize, and hopefully my next one will be better... this is my first fan fiction and I hope to get better and I greatly appreciate constructive critique. Thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4 - We Have You

**Midoriya's POV**

It's been 2 months, and summer break is almost finished. I've done a lot of physical training in the past 2 months, and I've worked with various weapons. Knives are my favorite. I've grown pretty good with them too.

Next week is the UA admission test. I'm going to do my best, since UA is my only hope of becoming a hero.

The Test

I walk into UAs perimeter, seeing an ocean of upcoming students flood by. One girl in particular catch my eye. She has a very vibrant yellow aura surrounding her round image.

I wonder what she would look like.

She runs right into me.

I stare at her, now having a purple aura, I could feel myself rolling my eyes.

_Can't people just watch where they're going?_

"I-I'm so sorry!" I hear a bubbly voice say. It must be hers.

I look at her, "it's fine," I manage staring at her aura.

I try changing it back to its original happy-yellow color, but the purple keeps coming back.

I hate people like that.

I continue to walk, ignoring what she tries to say as I continue walking.

When I make it into the auditorium, I feel the seat next to me shift, and I look only to see a yellow-purple aura.

_It was her again_

She tried to make conversation, but I could care less with what she had to say.

_A hero shouldn't think like this_

Luckily we were released soon enough to fight robots as our physical exam.

Once we get out there, everyone is standing in a cluster, waiting, no _needing_ to run, to kill off as many of these robots as possible.

Right as the buzzer goes off, as if on cue, smoke fills up the area, followed with a big _**BANG**._

This mass begins to emerge from the smoke, it doesn't seem to be human, but that could be its quirk, followed by a few people all with different auras.

The thing calls out, "Don't resist and no one will get hurt!"

_Was this a villian attack?_

I look around, starting to panic, I can't see anything, I don't know where to run, I can't rely on anyone, then a thought dawns on me. _What if I'm taken?_

I feak out until I feel something close to me, the air shifts, symbolising more than one person is near. I look around to see red, yellow, and green auras.

_None of them are purple. None of them are conflicted by me presence._

I can almost feel myself smile, until I realize these people are villians. They start talking, and I can't understand what they're saying until I'm pushed to the ground, only I don't hit it. I continue to fall.

I move my head around, trying to feel around me. It's all just cold. I know I'm not in the same place.

I eventually land on a hard wood, and there are a small group of people with yellow-green auras.

I'm definitely not in the same place.

I try to move, only to find I'm locked down.

_What is going to happen to me?_

"Midoriya Izuku, am I correct?"

I nod, _why am I giving this information to these people? Why do I almost feel **safe**? _

"Why hello Midoryia, my name is Shigaraki Tomura, and we have chosen you to join us. You have a hurting past, and we can help you to get the revenge you want." Comes the new voice of Shigaraki.

I look in his direction, "You want me to join you? You're a villian am I correct?"

I can almost see a smile come across Shigaraki's face, "Yes, I guess you can call us that. We hunt down the false hero's, the ones who aren't who they seem. You see Midoryia, we are not bad in our eyes, we are trying to help poor souls like yours."

I think for a bit, "So your a type of vigilante?"

"In a way, but we don't only hurt bad guys, also the untrue, the hero's who do it for fame or money."

I think for a minute or so, assuming they're telling the truth, I could get my revenge, and even if they're not, I can still get what I want. "Okay,"

I stare in Shigaraki's direction, he has a yellow aura. I ask him, "Why are you happy?"

I can feel him stare at me, "Because now we have you."

_(A.N) Ah yes, here we are! This story won't have much left, but don't you worry, I'll have a story right after this one. I'm not sure which AU to use, but I know I will be doing a tododeku story, maybe even add a bit of kiribaku. If you have a good AU pm me. This story will probably have one or two more chapters so stay tuned!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Color Grid

**Midoriya's POV**

I woke up and opened my eyes to be met with nothing but black. It's been a week since I joined the League of Villians. On the news I'm reported as missing, so I wear a mask and hoodie out in public. I enjoy this new life. I have discovered 4 new aura in just these short days, these people truly want to help me. Black=Hate White=Hope Magenta=Pain Light Blue=Calm

I can tell Toga has taken a liking to me, her aura instantly changes to a yellow or pink anytime I come near her, but I don't mind. Dabi not so much.

Today is a really exiting day for me though!

Today is my first mission as a villian!

I've decided my villian name to be Color Grid, and my costume is a dark green jumpsite with a hood and it has a dark value of rainbow accents, the wrist bands, mask, and stripes on the back. This is at least how I described it to look.

I walked out of my room and navigate my way to the main bar area. It's harder in this place because it's all very dimly lit, so it's hard to see shadows that don't exist.

Once I reach the bar, I'm met with Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and Dabi. I can tell by their posture and the shade of their aura. I wave, "good morning! So today is my first mission?"

"Yes actually, we have a special mission for you. We have gotten a target, you need to grab the target, and bring him back here, understand?"

I nod, "and this target is?"

Shigaraki responds with, "As I am aware, you are familiar with the target, he is a friend of yours I guess. His name is Katsuki Bakugou, sound familiar?" I can feel a smirk cross Shigaraki's face, after all he did know a lot about me.

"My former friend who caused me to go blind..." I hesitate before I continue, "I will succeed Shigaraki-san, and I will not fail you."

He nods, and I go get in uniform. It's still very early, and school for most kids will be starting soon, so I can meet old Kacchan in his way to school.

I begin my path to his house, and soon enough reach there, just soon enough to see Bakugou walk outside.

I follow him for a bit, just until there aren't many people around, then change his aura to purple, make him confused.

He stops dead in his tracks, eyebrows ruffled. I begin to walk forward, swirling his aura to an orange, make him fear me.

I walk up to him, on a big smile, "Well hi there Kacchan!" I exclaim.

He stares at me, "D-Deku?" His voice wavers when he speaks, it's nice to be on this side of the bargain.

Karma is fun when your controlling it.

My smile changes quickly, "Are you not happy to see me? Tsk tsk Kacchan, I am afraid you must come with me."

Kacchan's aura fought with me, trying to become red, but I wouldn't allow that.

Each persons aura has a different personality, Bakugou's is aggressive and _annoying. _

Bakugou began to back away, but i was quicker. I grabbed him, and put my hand over his mouth, quickly changing his aura once again to a vibrant magenta so he could feel what I felt. The more vibrant the aura the stronger the emotion. This was blinding.

Soon enough his body went limp as he went unconscious.

I dragged his body back until in the ally and tied him up.

Once I was able to lift him up and walked back to our makeshift hideout.

I kicked open the door and later Bakugou ok the couch. I could tell Shigaraki was pleased.

We tied him to a chair and I changed his aura to a Light Blue and waited for him to awake.

Soon enough he did.

His aura fought with me, and I felt like a punch. I didn't have time to counter so his took control, a vibrant Red-Puple filled my vision.

I fell over, feeling weak from the auras hit. Toga helped me up, and Shigaraki and Dabi began to integrate little Bakugou.

I didn't hear what they were saying, but I knew I would soon be needed.

With Togas help I walked over to Shigaraki as he called my name. He whispered into my ear, "He is not worthy."

I nod as a knife is placed in my hand, "Do what you wish with him, but do not kill him."

"Yes Kurogiri-san," I responded.

_FINALLY, I CAN GET BACK ON BAKUGOU! Finally HE will feel MY pain!_

I walk up to him, and I smile at him, his aura changing to orange on its own.

I place the blade on his cheek and ever so lightly press down, allowing the warm blood to trickle down.

I cut a scar along his cheek, down his neck.

When I get to his neck to cut in a CG, to let him know I am who did this.

I cut little scars all along his chest and blood is dripping everywhere. I change his aura to Magenta to make this worse for him, and more fun for me.

I allow this to go one for about an hour before I stop and drop the knife. I could sense tears rolling down his blood covered face he looks up at me, and into his ear I whisper "Color Grid"

Months Later

I know work mostly on my own, but still live and do the occasional mission with the Leauge.

I now have alliances with other villians.

For my targets I pose as a hero and "save them" by taking away their pain. I tell them to come with me and they usually do, then I do with them what I must. Others I must take them my force, and it can be a little more fun.

**The End I guess**

_(A.N) so I don't know if I can really take this story much further, but I really enjoyed writing this! My next story will probably be angst/romance or horror/romance. If anyone wants to write a sequel or continue this story they can, credit me though, since I don't know how to take this story any further. Yeah n my bio it says I re-did Ch. 2, and that is mainly because of the past quirk I have Izuku, in case any of you were wondering, was the control over reality (like what Dr Strange can do in the mirror dimension) but I changed it. I wish to thank you guys for sticking with me through this story, until next time!_


End file.
